tlofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Special Place in Hell
Special Place in Hell is a fictional online, team-based, third-person shooter developed and independently published by Outsider Entertainment. It attempts to differ from the usual Team Shooter by offering unique classes and interactive maps. Plot Synopsis 7 of the world's most notorious criminals are awaiting death row, when they get invited to face off in a free-for-all deathmatch. Only two can win- One gets a life as a government mercenary and the other is free to go. The rest will continue on with death row. Characters 'Dr. Maxwell Suture, the Mad Doctor' Backstory After serving as one of the top surgeons in the country for nearly two decades, his luck when out when he accidentally killed a patient. Not being able to live with himself, he turned to alcoholism and started to go insane. While attempting to end his life with a shot to his head, someone knocked on his door, startling him and making him miss, grazing his brain, but not completely killing him. He was rushed to the hospital and after half a year of being in a coma, he woke up and, obviously, killed all of the doctors in the room. He had gone completely insane, but since his need to help fix people still remained, he had to help them somehow- and that was by dewing them all together as one giant creature. He turned into a Frankenstein of sorts- "fixing" roadkill, hunted animals, and even humans. Appearance He is somewhat tall and of average weight. He has dark curly hair and hazel eyes. He appears to be in his late 40s or early 50s. He wears a tan spring jacket over a green dress shirt, and dark khakis. He has black penny loafers and black rubber gloves. His signature color is green. Abilities Despite being a mad doctor, Suture is not a medic. He plays as an equal and balanced character. He wields a semi-automatic handgun for ranged and giant pair of shears as a melee weapon. His special ability is the power to turn dead bodies from both opponents and teammates to create Frankenstein's monster-like beings. The more bodies that are used, the stronger it is. 'Guilloteau, the Voodoo Priest' Backstory Born in the wilderness of Haiti, his parents were killed by some strange mythical creature when he was six years old. He looked through dozens of mythology books, but could not find any creatures anything like what he saw. He lived on his grandfather's farm, and one of the farmhands happened to be a voodoo expert. He watched as he did mesmerizing tricks. He asked if he could teach him about voodoo, and learned everything he could. When he was a teenager, he left the farm in pursuit of more voodoo knowledge and to see if he could find the killer of his parents. He visited a secret voodoo ritual, where he met the local voodoo priests. He gained more abilities, and at midnight he noticed that one of the Voodoo priests performed an illusion where he turned into demonic crocodile- very similar to the creature that killed his parents. Not thinking, he attacked the priest with a fire spell, killing him. The rest of the members turned on the attacker, and he ran into the swamp, killing them off one by one. Appearance Guilloteau is very tall (the tallest on the team) and is fairly muscular, but still thin. He is of Haitian descent,and has very short black hair, fiery orange irises, and a bushy black goatee. He has the imagine of a skull painted on his face, and wears a black top hat with a purple band. He wears nothing but dark brown pants and an open purple suit jacket. He has various necklaces, bracelets and rings with voodoo charms on them. His signature color is purple. Abilities Guilloteau uses his voodoo staff for all of his combat in various ways. Mostly simply, he can swing it as a melee weapon. He can also use it to conjure flames, which have a wide spread, but a short range. It has a fair amount of damage. His biggest use is as a medic, which is his special ability. If shooting his teammates with his wand, he can give them HP with a purplish pink energy. 'Bloody Mary, the Ghostly Killer' Backstory No one know exactly where bloody mary came from, or how long she's been here. There's probably at least ten different variations of the legend by now. All that's for certain is that if you say her name three times in the mirror, something bad is going to happen. Appearance Mary is of average height and is pretty skinny. She has pale, greyish skin and dark grey hair. She has empty eye sockets with some blood draining out. She has sleppy, peeling reddish lipstick, and her clothes are covered in mud and blood. She wears a long, tattered, purplish-red dress. Her signature color is crimson red. Abilities She is a fairly unique fighter. Instead of a ranged weapon, she has the ability to dash in the direction of the crosshairs a few yards. However, there is a one-second reload on the dash. Her melee weapon is a bloody wood axe, which takes almost a full second to swing. Her special ability is to turn invisible for five seconds. While invisible, she cannot be seen, but her footprints are shown as dust being kicked up where she walks. Once visible, she must wait five more seconds before turning invisible again. 'Lugnuts, the Buildin' Clown' Backstory He grew up with abusive parents after a failed abortion left them stuck with him. His only escape was when people came to visit, which was often his uncle, who worked as a circus clown. Of course, his uncle was rarely seen in uniform, but he still thought of him as a clown after unforgettable childhood birthday parties. In his mind, clowns were saviors from his hellish views of his mother and father. He wanted to be a clown like his uncle, but his father thought otherwise. He wanted him to be a mechanic, since he had to take over the family business. He was forced to learn how to fix engines, carry impossibly heavy car parts for his dad, and was even smacked with a wrench when his disobeyed orders. This traumatizing childhood obviously made him a psychopath when he grew up. When his dad died of liver failure, he decided it was a sign and bought clown makeup. He performed at a child's birthday party, but his seclusion from society left him terrifying the children with hilling impression of his father, and insulting the parents. He was thrown in the drunk tank and released. Feeling angry that even from beyond the grave his father was keeping him from his dream, he decided to fight against it by becoming a clown 24/7. This led to more incidents which progressively got worse and worse until he ended up accidentally killing several civilians. Appearance Lugnuts is tall, hairy, and overweight. He appears to be in his 40s or 50s. He is clad in clown makeup, complete with red nose and an yellowish-orange curly clown wig. He has dark stubble and several golden teeth. He wears a reddish-brown wife-beater tank top under blue denim overalls. He has a yellow bow tie, as well as yellow gloves and brown boots. His signature color is yellow. Abilities Lugnuts, due to his size, is the toughest character in the game, making him a tank of sorts. He wields an automatic nail gun that shoots fairly slowly, but does decent damage. As a melee weapon, he carries a tire iron with a yellow bow tied onto it. It swings at an average speed, and does average damage. His special ability is to build a cotton candy turret which shoots a steady stream of cotton candy at any one in its proximity. The cotton candy will slow opponents down and do a small amount of damage. He can normally place two of these down at a time, varying on the map size. 'Simon, the Psycho Psychic' Backstory For Simon, these abilities came all at once. It literally happened overnight. He woke up one morning with a huge headache. Throughout the school day, he discovered that he had all sorts of crazy new mind powers. Telekinesis, telepathy, you name it. While these powers were cool at first, it all became too much to handle. He constantly heard voices, and was always accidently moving stuff. He tried to see experts, but none of them were any help. Except for one. She was young and beautiful, and understood exactly what he was going through. He felt like he was finally getting somewhere, until one day she was mugged and shot in the streets. Hungry for revenge, he prowled the streets, killing any mugger he saw. Eventually he found one guy. He could just tell that he was the one that murdered the gorgeous doctor. He didn't kill the mugger, though. He broke his arms, and his legs, bone by bone. Then he took him to the coast, and threw him into the river. He finally felt the satisfaction he so longer craved. Maybe he didn't need help. Maybe he was a superhero. Appearance At first glance, Simon looks like like a homeless druggie. He is of average height and malnourished. He has stringy, greasy, medium-length, blond hair, and he has a light stubble. He wears a dirty light brown hoodie with the hood up, and wears a grey one-strap backpack. He has dirty faded jeans and worn out grey sneakers. His signature color is bronze. Abilities Much like Bloody Mary, Simon does not have a ranged weapon. Instead, he can fire stunning blasts of psychic energy. These blasts do very little damage, but stun enemies for 2-3 seconds. He has a wooden plank with nails he can use as a more effective weapon. 'Silverface, the Master Assassin' Backstory Unlike the others, Silverface wasn't very eager to give us the details of his past. All we know is that he grew up in Southwestern America, presumably Arizona or New Mexico. He hunted local wildlife from a young age, and has always been a great shot. His father, a police officer, told him that he could use these skills to good use one day. An international hitman was probably not what he had in mind. He has been working as an illegal assassin for the last few years now, his kills becoming more and more clean, undetected, and untraceable. Appearance Silverface is slightly taller than the others, save for Guilloteau. He is fairly muscular, and all of his skin is covered. He wears a silver, blank human face mask over a black ski mask. He wears a black T-shirt covered by a grey bulletproof vest and a tan duster coat. He wears grey cargo pants, dark grey boots, and brown sniper gloves. His signature color is silver. Abilities Silverface barely makes a sound when moving, making him the stealthiest character. As a ranged weapon, he carries a sniper rifle with a thermal scope and silencer. This is the weapon with the greatest range, and has fairly heavy damage. However, its size and aim make it unsuitable for close range, as you will have to blindfire. Thankfully, he has a large switchblade that he can use as a melee weapon. The switchblade has the smallest range of any melee weapon, but it is the fastest. His special ability is the ability to camouflage himself completely when standing still. This is particularly useful in sand, snow, and grass. 'Fred Normwell, the Crooked Businessman' Backstory Fred seems like a nice guy. He's handsome, charming, and charismatic. However, he's secretly starting World War 3. Fred's company, NormCorp, is secretly hiding, trading, and dealing illegal weapons to and from foreign countries. It started out small, and at first he was completely unaware of it. As it started to grow, he made more money. Since then, NormCorp has become one of the country's biggest black markets and arms dealer, with Fred Himself being the kingpin. Appearance Fred is of average height and is in good shape, being in his mid-30s. He is handsome, groomed, and clean. He has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a Navy longcoat over dark blue business suit and red tie. He is wearing an expensive watch and a platinum ring. Abilities Fred uses an illegal foreign assault rifle, which has the highest firing rate of any weapon in the game. However, it damage is only average. His melee weapon is a briefcase, which takes a long swing but does decent damage. His special ability is to summon a russian bodyguard wielding a shotgun. The russian will go down fairly easily, and his shotgun has a long reloading time but does a lot of damage, if up close. Maps There are currently eight maps in Special Place in Hell. Each map is connected to or themed on a character, but is not necessarily the best map for the character. The only exception is the Boss Arena map, which is not themed on any one character. *Mad Lab: An abandoned medical clinic, now dark and grimy. Suture has made his home here, and it if full of stitched together animals and humans. This map is mostly indoors, and is tight and closed-in. *Voodoo Bog: A swamp surrounded with a rickety bridge across the middle. The swamp is surrounded by four voodoo shacks, as well as some fallen trees and other objects to hide behind. *Bloody Mansion: A victorian-style mansion with eleaborate decorations, stairwells, and balconies. Mostly indoors, but much more roomy. *Thrill Coaster: A large roller coaster with tunnels and more. In the center of the roller coaster are some crashed semi trucks. Falling off the track will result in death. *Psycho City: A section of a grimy crime-riddled city. Alleyways, one street, a resturant, and a clothing store. There are also some vehicles in the street to take cover in. *The Boonies: A train station in a New Mexico desert. Rock formations, as well as a bridge over a canyon and a sketchy RV are also found here. *NormCorp: Two floors of a vandalized office building high above the ground. Cubicles and flipped over desks make great cover. *Boss Arena: A small arena built one 1v1 battles. There are some small walls, as well as a catwalk. Category:Blog posts